Bravissimo
Bravissimo is a British swimwear , clothes, and bra manufacturer. It began in 1995 as a mail order company and has now expanded into twenty-one UK stores,[http://www.bravissimo.com/about/ Bravissimo: "About"] Pepperberry,[http://www.bravissimo.com/pepperberry/ Bravissimo: "Pepperberry"] and a global online retailer.[http://www.bravissimo.com/deliveryandreturns/ Bravissimo: "Delivery & Returns"] Products Bras The company manufacturers their own bras in UK sizing, which range from D to K cups and 28 to 40 bands.[http://www.bravissimo.com/products/lingerie/brands/bravissimo/ Bravissimo: "Bravissimo Lingerie Brand"] They also sell other bra manufacturers, including Cleo, Curvy Kate, Fantasie, Freya, Panache, and Tutti Rouge. Swimwear Bravissimo sells their own line of bra-sized swimwear, in addition to swimwear from other brands, including Cleo, Panache, Freya, Fantasie, Miss Mandalay, and Pour Moi. Reviews 25 Market St, Guildford, Surrey ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 28E/F ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-40 band D-L cup ::Comments about store experience: : Didn't have many bras I wanted to try on in my size - only 2 out of the 6 I had picked out they had in 28F. Rather busy - would have been better to make an appointment with a fitter to get one-on-one service. There was no available to fetch me a different size in a bra I was trying. : Lovely store (layout/staff/welcoming etc), but maybe better for fittings with an appointment than just buying/browsing (if you know what you want, online is probably a better bet) 3 North St, Brighton, East Sussex See more reviews at: ---- ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-40 D-K ::Comments about store experience: : Lovely instore clothing range, pajamas and swimwear. Also great fitting rooms, very spacious, clean, bright and comfortable with sofas outside for anyone waiting. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was pretty knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was not very pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel quite comfortable (4 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Taught me 'swoop and scoop' and pointed out that my shape was particularly round. 28 Margaret Street, London ---- ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30-32 E-FF ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28D-40K ::Comments about store experience: : Really helpful staff, I tried on my size per the calculator and got a fit check from one of the fitters. She knew exactly what she was doing and brought me her recommended size which fit perfectly. Exactly the right balance of leaving you alone and helping when asked. Not that big a selection in the brick-and-mortar shop but when I ordered more styles online it was quick and easy. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Super helpful, friendly, not pushy at all. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Very friendly and helpful, she popped in for a fit check when I asked then left me to it as I preferred. ---- References External links *[http://www.bravissimo.com/ Bravissimo] Category:Retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers Category:British